


Re:do

by Arillow



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1: Time & Distance, I'm really really sorry dkfjhsdjf, Leokasa Week, Loss of Sanity, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Izuleo, Time Travel AU, also not really happy, this is so messy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: Tsukasa has a chance to change the past, but can he deal with the consequences?
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Leokasa Week





	Re:do

As soon as Tsukasa woke up, he thought there was something wrong. For a while he lied on his bed, staring at the wall of his room and trying to pinpoint what exactly was off. Sunlight came in from his window, bathing his room in a gentle yellow glow. His head hurt slightly, and he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, burying his face in his pillow.

Something was missing.

It was only when he heard a servant knocking on his door, telling him breakfast was ready, that he realized: Leo wasn’t there. He snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, his head dizzy from the sudden movement. He was pretty sure Leo had slept there in the last night - he remembers clearly how Leo had cuddled into him and how he had wrapped his arms around Leo, feeling overprotective after the conversation they had had about Leo’s past before going to bed.

However, now Leo was nowhere to be seen. Tsukasa wondered if he had left early, but he also found no note or anything of the sort from him on his nightstand - which was what Leo usually did when he left before Tsukasa woke up. Was he somewhere in the house then? Maybe already having breakfast with his parents. Tsukasa groaned at the thought.

He got up from his bed and, rubbing his eyes, walked to his closet to get his school uniform. Then he stopped when he looked at it, blinking confused at the red tie on his shirt. This was his tie from when he was a first year. Where was his green tie…?

He felt something weird in his chest, a sense of dread, as if something bad was about to happen. What was going on?

He slowly dressed up, not putting his tie on, instead wrapping it around his hand. He would ask a servant about it, although he had a feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer. On the way to leave his room, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand and had another feeling that something was wrong: this wasn’t his phone.

Or rather, it  _ had been _ his phone, almost three years before, when he was 15. He had recently received a new one as a birthday present from his father though, for his 18th birthday. And he remembered clearly that he had given away his old phone when he got a new one.

So why was this still here?

“Is this some sort of prank?” He muttered to himself. Maybe Leo was trying to prank him. Yes, that had to be it.

Decided to scold Leo for his stupid joke, he shoved the phone inside his pocket and left his room.

The sense of dread only gained strength as he walked through the halls of his own house. Something felt out of place, but he couldn’t point what. If this was a joke, he thought, it was going way too far.

Leo was nowhere in his house, though, and when he asked a few servants about him, they all gave him a concerned look and said apologetically that they had no idea who he was talking about, and said the same again when he asked about his green tie.

“A green tie is only for third years, Tsukasa-sama,” One of the maids even said, twisting her hands in concern, “You are just beginning your first year, remember?”

A first year… Tsukasa feels a pounding in his head, and he considers if he should maybe stay home for the day instead of going to school. However, if he wants to get to the bottom of this, he needs to go to school - after all, if this is all an elaborated prank, there’s  _ no way _ Leo or anyone convinced all the students in the school to participate in it.

* * *

Maybe he should have stayed home, Tsukasa thinks later. Going to school was a mistake.

The whole school seemed different, with some sort of hostile air. There was more trash thrown around than he remembered, and he saw students skipping classes and lounging around in halls and stairs, laughing loudly and talking without a care in the world. There was no sign of any of his classmates, nor of his underclassmen.

His heart nearly stopped when he at last saw the familiar face of Ritsu, but he boy was curled up under the shadow of a tree, and refused to talk to him even when he shook him awake, even acting as if he didn’t know him. He was deciding on if he should drag him along and if that was worth getting bitten for, when he heard a familiar voice and his head snapped around, his eyes widening in shock.

There they were, Leo and Izumi, both walking together - Izumi with an annoyed look in his face and Leo practically jumping around him, babbling about a new song he had written. They looked young and somehow different - and, Tsukasa realized, both had blue ties.

Even though they should have long graduated already.

Actually, thinking better, even Ritsu should have graduated this year, along with Arashi. What were they still doing there?

Tsukasa was so shocked that he didn’t even call out to them, instead merely watching as they passed by and disappeared through the school gates.

* * *

Tsukasa wouldn’t know how long he spent sitting beneath that tree, with Ritsu sleeping by his side. His head now hurt more than before, and the bad feeling in his chest threatened to squeeze his heart.

He had thought over and over about the possibilities for what was going on here. But he could only get to one conclusion, as crazy as it seemed: he had somehow gone back in the past, three years before his present.

What didn’t make sense for him, though, was that he was 16 in this year, whenever this was. But if all his upperclassmen were still in Yumenosaki, and if both Leo and Izumi were second years, he should have been 15 instead - and thus not studying there yet. But his uniform certainly had been in his closet and his servants were sure that this is were he was supposed to be studying.

If he had gone back in the past, what kind of altered timeline was this?

“Maybe this is all a weird dream?” He muttered to himself. Yes, this would explain all the inconsistencies going on. He was just dreaming about that period, being prompted by the talk he had with Leo before going to sleep. He nodded to himself, satisfied with that explanation.

But then… how would he wake up? And this was all strangely realistic for a dream. He looked to his side, where Ritsu was still sleeping undisturbed. Even now, his upperclassman was still as careless as always. Were Arashi, Izumi and Leo like this as well?

Then again, Leo had said they were all very different during this time. And hadn’t Izumi said before that Arashi had a terrible personality before? Although Tsukasa couldn’t really imagine Arashi being anything but her sweet, kind self. 

“Ah, there you are, Ritsu!”

Tsukasa nearly jumped out of his skin, and looked up to see Isara Mao approaching with a relieved look on his face.

“Isara-senpai,” He greeted him, making Mao look at him funnily.

“Senpai…? I’m a first year though.” He scratched the back of his head, and Tsukasa felt himself blush. Ah, that’s right, they were supposed to be the same age, weren’t they?

What a weird dream.

“Are you his classmate?” Mao asked, gesturing towards Ritsu. “Thanks for watching over him.”

“I… Yeah, no problem.” He didn’t know if he was in the same class as Ritsu or not, but he didn’t want to make more of a fool of himself. He watched as Mao tried to wake Ritsu up and tell him it was time to go home.

Tsukasa looked up at the afternoon sky, thinking he should go home as well. Maybe if he just went to sleep, things would be back to normal when he wake up.

* * *

This weird dream didn’t end when he woke up.

Tsukasa was airy during the whole day, wondering what he would have to do to make this dream end. He found out he was in the same classroom as Ritsu and Arashi, although he almost didn’t recognize Arashi with her hair dyed brown and wearing glasses. He tried talking to them, but only ended up embarrassing himself by constantly slipping and calling them “senpai”.

On the third day, he decided he wanted to talk to Leo and Izumi, but he ended up chickening out at the last moment, and merely watched from afar as the two of them practiced together. Leo seemed different - still a weirdo, but more innocent, maybe, without the constant aura of madness he had when Tsukasa first met him. Their interactions also seemed different, like they were actually having fun - although, Tsukasa noticed, it lacked something that he had seen between Leo and Izumi in his present. For some reason, the Izumi and Leo he knew seemed closer than these two.

One week later, he had to accept the fact that maybe this wasn’t a dream. Somehow, he had ended up in a different timeline in the past and now he didn’t know how to go back to his original one.

But he couldn’t just not do anything, so gathering up his courage, he decided to talk to Leo.

* * *

Leo had always been a hurricane, an unstoppable force of nature, coming along and messing up everything in Tsukasa’s life. He had learned to love him, though, and he had never regretted it, not even once. He would do anything for Leo.

Talking to Past-Leo was such a weird experience, and yet Tsukasa realized he still felt that same fondness, the same need to fight with him and protect him at the same time. He would give everything to just hold Leo in his arms like he had done in that night, before he woke up like this, stuck in the past.

He couldn’t do that now, though, or else Leo would think he was insane; this Leo barely knew him, after all.

He had never been too touchy - unlike Leo, who never missed an opportunity to cling to him -, but having to keep his hands to himself and act like they didn’t know each other was, to put it bluntly, maddening.

However, the real challenge was dealing with Izumi. Although he wasn’t as stern as when Tsukasa first met him, he seemed colder and more distant. Which made Tsukasa wonder if the smiles he had seen on him the other day were reserved only for when he and Leo were alone. He couldn’t help the spike of jealousy he felt at this thought. Yes, of course he knew those two had something between them in the past, but seeing it before his eyes hurt.

He wanted to go back to his timeline.

* * *

Yumenosaki was the biggest change that Tsukasa just couldn’t adapt to. The hostile air of the school was suffocating, and the lack of motivation from everyone was bothering him.

The recently formed Knights - officially formed only by Leo and Izumi, with Arashi and Ritsu appearing occasionally, and now Tsukasa - was constantly battling other units. In other days, Tsukasa would welcome the constant Duels, always eager for new challenges and proving Knights was the best unit. However, he felt this was wrong, somehow. Wasn’t this how Knights fell from grace, eventually?

He tried to politely suggest maybe they should slow down with the Duels. There was no need for so many, right? But his suggestions were shot down with a glare from Izumi, who told him if he was dissatisfied then he could leave.

Tsukasa didn’t want to leave, though. Knights was were he belonged - even this Knights where they were just a bloodthirsty unit going down a path of self destruction, where they barely met for practice and Tsukasa spent more time trying to gather them than doing his lessons. He felt like he was back in the start of his first year in Yumenosaki - back in his first timeline, when they were scattered and his upperclassmen seemed to only be in the same unit out of convenience, when he tried so hard to make them work together.

He could feel the discontentment towards them growing slowly, the glares they received from the ones they had defeated, the mean whispers and gossips going around. He wondered if his upperclassmen could feel it too, or if they just didn’t care.

* * *

Sometimes Tsukasa would wonder if his original timeline had been the one that was actually a dream. It all seemed too distant and unreal now - was he really supposed to be younger than his upperclassmen? Did those years together with them really happen? Did he really become King? Did Leo really fall in love with him?

The last question was what hurt the most, especially when he saw Leo clinging to Izumi and saying his name so affectionately. He couldn’t really say anything about it, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy from growing stronger everyday.

It’s not like he could complain about Leo not giving him attention, though. This Past-Leo seemed eager to make friends, and just as usually went around shouting  _ ‘I love you’ _ to anyone who showed even a tiny bit of kindness to him.

Or at least that was how it used to be. Tsukasa watched as Leo slowly withdrew into himself, seeming to lose a bit of his shine with every Duel they faced. A sense of desperation took over him when he heard Leo’s speech during Checkmate, and he realized he didn’t want to be there anymore. As much as he wanted to protect Leo, he didn’t want to be there if he couldn’t do anything to help him.

_ Is this really how things are supposed to be? _ , he wondered. He was in another timeline, right…? If he really believed that this wasn’t a dream and he really was in the past, then he should be here for a reason. Shouldn’t he try to intervene and help Leo and Knights in general?

* * *

The day after Checkmate, he managed to convince everyone to gather in the studio for a meeting. Izumi didn’t look very pleased to be called by an underclassman, and Leo looked like he hadn’t slept at all that night. He was actually surprised when he saw Ritsu and Arashi had showed up, though; Arashi only showed up when she wanted to, and Ritsu hadn’t even been officially a member of Knights until last night.

“I apologize for calling all of you like this,” He started, trying not to sound as nervous as he was under their gaze. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, he was used to talking to them, wasn’t he?

Wasn’t he? Or was that the dream and this the reality?

He shook those thoughts away and continued speaking.

“I know we have discussed this before, but the amount of Duels we have been doing-”

“I can’t believe this!” Izumi huffed in annoyance, throwing him a glare. “I already told you, if you don’t like it then you can leave.”

“I know that, but…” Tsukasa tried to fight the frustration welling up inside him. His eyes fell on Leo’s figure, his green eyes fixed on the table in front of him where he was scribbling something - probably a new melody. “I can’t be the only one who’s noticing that people are starting to resent us!”

“Leave them.” Leo said, finally looking up to stare at Tsukasa. “They don’t matter. Not anymore. I gave them a choice yesterday and they chose their own path. Now they’re our enemies, and we’ll strike them down. Are you going to fight with us or will you become an enemy too, Suo?”

Tsukasa felt chills run down his body. He couldn’t remember seeing a Leo like this since maybe that time he went rampant right before his graduation, when they challenged him and he announced Requiem.

“I would never become your enemy.” He said decisively. “Even if the whole world turns against you.”

But he didn’t want the whole world to turn against Leo. He didn’t want to watch him walk down his path of destruction and disappear. He didn’t want to have to wait months for him to come back.

_ I have to change that future _ .

Speaking was easier than doing, though. Staring at the four Knights in front of him, he knew this would be the hardest battle he’d ever fought.

He took a deep breath.

“Fine,” He said, “We’ll do as you wish, Leader. But I have one request.”

* * *

Doing outside jobs was not the ideal solution for their problem, but Tsukasa figured it was better than sitting and watching them crash and burn. Leo found his request odd, but no one seemed opposed to picking outside jobs in between their Duels, so that’s what they started doing.

Tsukasa knew there wasn’t much he could do to stop the discontentment towards Knights inside the school now, but he would try to at least alleviate it by gaining fans outside.

“Yumenosaki is but a small garden,” He told his Knights upperclassmen. “We won’t stay here forever. We should start braving the outside and gaining support from other people as well.”

This made their workload double, which led to more complaints from Ritsu, but Tsukasa didn’t care. If he could do anything to protect Leo, he would do it without hesitation.

At the same time, the nagging thought that there was no future the had come from was gaining strength, and with everyday that passed he started to wonder what was a dream and what was reality. As much as he wished to ‘go back’ to his ‘original’ timeline, he didn’t even know anymore if that was the correct - what if  _ this _ was his original timeline?

But there was no way that had all been a hallucination - not when everything he knew would happen started happening, not when one day Leo started complaining it was getting difficult to compose, not when Leo and Izumi’s usual bickering slowly morphed into real fights that made Tsukasa scared, because he knew they would fight at some point, one fight that would drive Leo away for good, and he never knew which one it was.

Their fanbase outside of the school steadily grew, though, and at least Ritsu and Arashi started appearing more regularly to practice. Tsukasa told himself that if he did things slowly, he could protect Knights and Leo, even if they would come out with a few scars in the end - he couldn’t avoid that, but he hoped to at least avoid the worst case scenario.

(But was what he had heard the real worst case scenario? Maybe that hadn’t been as bad as it could have been, Tsukasa thought when he started hearing about the suicides of students that started when Winter came.)

When the year ended and a new year started, Tsukasa wondered if he had managed to change something. Leo was still there with them, maybe a little weary and tired, but still there, and still composing, albeit not as regularly as before.

It wasn’t perfect, but Tsukasa wasn’t expecting it to be.

* * *

When Spring started and the news of the revolution Trickstar was trying to start spread around, Tsukasa realized things really had changed.

Knights outside of Yumenosaki was an unstoppable force, even if inside the school there were still people who disliked them. Tsukasa tried to pay them no mind, even if he knew Leo was still bothered by this. But Leo was still by their side, and although for a while he had been too mellow, too quiet, he was slowly getting better - and in the end, he was still Leo, the same hurricane who never failed to sweep Tsukasa off his feet.

The supposed ‘future’ Tsukasa had come from seemed like a distant dream now. Had it really happened? He didn’t know. He didn’t believe he was in a dream anymore, though - because if he was, what kind of long dream was this, after all? It had been nearly a year now.

Sometimes he confused dream with reality - like when he called Ritsu and Arashi “senpai”, or when he unconsciously acted too romantic with Leo before remembering they weren’t dating in this reality.

Not that Leo seemed to mind, though, and for a while Tsukasa allowed himself to have hopes that things would become like they had been in his original timeline - or in his dream, whichever it was.

Until he heard that Izumi and Leo were dating.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Leo’s usual cheerful laughter sounded out of place after everything he had told Tsukasa, but it was just like him to try and laugh it off. _

_ “You’re making a horrible face, Suo~,” He said, reaching out to touch the crease between Tsukasa’s frowned eyebrows. “You don’t need to worry, it’s all in the past! I like where I am now~.” _

_ “I know that…” Tsukasa muttered, grabbing Leo’s hand to pull it away from his face, and interlacing their fingers instead. Laying down side by side like this in the dark of his room, he couldn’t see much of Leo’s face, but even if he could he knew Leo was probably making an indecipherable expression right now. “You’re really strong, Leo-san.” _

_ “Mm, am I? Even though I ran away…” Leo’s voice was thoughtful, and Tsukasa raised his free hand to touch his face, brush the pads of his fingers on the skin of his cheek. He could feel as Leo smiled. “But I think I’ve become strong, thanks to all of you.” _

_ Tsukasa hummed, closing his eyes when Leo leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead. _

_ “We should sleep now,” Leo said, likely trying to end the topic. Tsukasa was about to complain, but then Leo scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck. Tsukasa blushed when he felt his hot breath on his skin. “Good night~.” _

_ “Leo-san…” Tsukasa sighed, almost shaking his head, but ended up hugging him back, shifting until they were in a more comfortable position cuddling each other. “... Good night.” _

_ Silence fell upon them, only their breaths barely audible. Tsukasa closed his eyes, trying to ease his mind of any worries - even though he was still thinking about the things Leo had said. About his past and Knights’ past, and everything that had happened that led Leo to leaving the school. He had heard of it vaguely from Izumi before, but hearing it directly from Leo was completely different. _

_ Of course he always knew Leo had many scars that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, but hearing to all of this had a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him. If he could go back to the past and change all of that, protect Leo from all that pain and keep Knights safe… _

That’s impossible _ , he told himself. There was no way to travel to the past. The only thing he could do now was look for the future. _

_ He tightened his hold around Leo. _

  
  
  


When he opened his eyes, Leo was not with him anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The Suou house was bigger than Leo had imagined - a true traditional Japanese manor, as expected from a heir of a traditional family.

“Are you sure about this?” Izumi asked, frowning at the house. Leo interlaced their fingers, nodding.

“We should at least check out if he’s alright,” Arashi said. “He hasn’t even been showing for class, Izumi-chan! And you know how he’s a good student.”

“Well, he has been acting weird lately.” Ritsu muttered, holding back a yawn.

Leo agreed, but then again Tsukasa had always acted weird, ever since they first met. His insistence in protecting Knights, his devotion to Leo himself, it all had been too difficult for him to understand. He didn’t know why Tsukasa was like this, but he had accepted that as a fact that wouldn’t change. It’s not like he disliked it either, anyway…

But recently Tsukasa had started acting even weirder, saying things that made no sense, talking about things that never happened and about people they didn’t know but acting as if they did. He even said things sometimes that had Leo thinking maybe he was in love with him, because Tsukasa definitely acted like he was his boyfriend sometimes - which irritated Izumi a lot. Leo didn’t understand if he was doing that on purpose or what, but he wanted to know.

Now Tsukasa had stopped going to school since the beginning of the week, and when Leo questioned Eichi if he knew something about it, all he got was a mysterious look.

“Maybe you should go check for yourself.” Eichi had said, and the look in his eyes was one of pity.

Leo didn’t want to go alone, though, so he convinced Izumi, Arashi and Ritsu to go with him. If it was a visit from his unit mates, it wouldn’t be so weird, right?

A maid received them at the door and let them in, casting them a curious look.

“I will take you to Suou-sama.” She said as she guided them through the house. “You need to ask him first if you want to see the young master.”

“Is he ok?” Arashi asked, concerned, and the maid merely shook her head.

“No, but I’m not allowed to say more than this.”

Convincing Tsukasa’s father was difficult, but Izumi managed somehow. The man took them to Tsukasa’s room reluctantly, looking tired.

“It’s useless talking to him,” He warned them when they stopped by the door of Tsukasa’s room. “He keeps spewing nonsense.”

Leo and Ritsu exchanged a look, and Ritsu asked, “What do you mean with that?”

The man shuffled uncomfortable under their gaze, and Leo remembered old tales of rich families hiding away the existence of their children who were mentally ill. Was this what was going on here?

“I’ll go in first.” He decided, and reached to open the door.

The room was big, but all Leo’s eyes saw was the figure on the huge bed. Curled up under the sheets, all that was visible of Tsukasa was his red hair.

He quietly entered the room, looking behind himself to make sure the other three were following him, and then made his way to the bed.

“Suo?” He called, and the form on the bed shifted. Tsukasa peeked at him from beneath the sheets, dark circles under his eyes and red marks on his cheeks - scratches, Leo realized.

“Leo-san.” Tsukasa muttered back, his voice hoarse. Then his eyes shifted to Izumi, and to Ritsu and to Arashi, and he blinked. “Which… reality is this?”

Leo tilted his head, confused. “I don’t follow?”

Ritsu moved closer and patted Leo’s shoulder, giving him a serious look.

“What do you mean, Suuchan?” He asked, but Tsukasa merely sighed.

“I don’t know anymore…” He pressed his face against the pillow, his hands covering his eyes and his nails digging into his skin. Leo immediately had the urge to reach out and pull his hands away, but he was frozen in place, too confused to move. “Is this another dream?”

“This is reality, Suuchan.” Ritsu said. “What happened?”

“I wished for something I shouldn’t.” Tsukasa murmured, and lowered his hands only to reach out towards them - towards Leo. “I miss you.”

Leo could feel Izumi’s eyes on his back, but he couldn’t help but reach out and hold Tsukasa’s hands between his own.

“Well, I’m here? I’ve never gone anywhere, though.” Leo tried playing it off, he wasn’t liking the tense atmosphere in the room. “We’re all here with you, Suo.”

But Tsukasa shook his head, pulling his hands away from Leo. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

“It’s not the same.” He said. “I should’ve never… I want to go back…”

“Back to where...?”

Tsukasa didn’t answer, instead hiding beneath the sheets again. Leo could hear him sniffing, trying to muffle his crying. He looked at the others, at loss of what to do.

“Tsukasa-chan…” Arashi muttered, her hands covering her mouth and with tears on her eyes too.

Izumi didn’t look as upset as Leo had thought he would be. Instead, he looked disturbed.

“We should go.” He said, seeming uncomfortable. “We already have our answer.”

“But…”

“Let’s go, Ousama.” Ritsu said, touching his shoulder again. “We should let Suuchan rest.”

Leo didn’t know how resting would help him when he seemed to have completely lost his mind, but he also didn’t know what else he could do. Frustrated, he turned to leave, only to stop when he heard the rustling of the sheets and a tiny voice calling him again.

“Leo-san… are you happy?”

Tsukasa’s eyes were the only thing he could see, seeming to be staring deep into his soul. Leo didn’t know what that meant.

“... I guess?” He couldn’t really affirm he was 100% happy, but at least his days were good, and he was content with how his life was. “Why does it matter?”

“I did everything for you,” Tsukasa muttered back. “I changed the future for you… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

He kept muttering that, hiding his face again from them. Leo felt chills run down his spine, and only Izumi’s hands on his shoulder guiding him away from the room were able to make him move.

Tsukasa’s father waited outside, looking defeated and utterly lost.

“Don’t tell anyone.” He said.

“What will happen to him?” Izumi asked. “Will you put him in a hospital or something?”

The man looked into the room and then sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“You should at least have a doctor see him…”

“I know that!” He glared at them. “You all should leave now.”

Leo took one last look at the room, at Tsukasa’s trembling form on the bed.  _ I’m sorry _ , his voice seemed to echo inside Leo’s mind, although Leo didn’t know what he was apologizing for.

Still, his heart hurt as if it was breaking. He grabbed Izumi’s hand, hoping it would help anchor him to this world, as sad melodies started filling his head.

“Let’s go,” Izumi muttered, and Leo nodded.

With his chest still hurting, he turned his back to the room and left, feeling as if he was leaving a piece of himself behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This all came up as an AU like "what if Tsukasa could go back to the War time and change what happened to Knights and Leo". Ngl it all sounded better in my head, the execution didn't turn out the way I wanted dfhskddgf  
> But it's here now, so! I'm sorry if it's messy, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it~
> 
> Remember to not play with time travel kids :)


End file.
